Life's Twists and Turns
by Elizabeth Opal S
Summary: A girl with a complex past comes to our little town of South Park. Come listen to her story and you'll see that even bad things happen to werewolves. Even powerful ones. Cartman love story. P.S.- It's gonna be fithy in the later chapters.
1. Forewarning

I never thought I'd find love. Really. I was an outcast all my life and I had only one friend who...

Well, I don't want to talk about her. It hurts too much to even think about her. Anyway, my parents died when I was four. Their death was a bit ironic. Being werewolves, they were often trying to be killed. A little rain and a mountain did them in at the end. I was the only one to survive. Well, me and my saint bernard puppy, Kit Kitsune. I call her Kits. This may sound pretty damn weird, but I owe my life to my dog. When we were in that mangled mess of a car, the leaking gas caught on fire. "Get out! Hurry, baby!" My mother yelled at me. "Baby, remember, we love you so, so much. Never forget and become the best werewolf ever to live..." Then the smoke made her lose consciousness. I was about to suffer the same fate. Then, my puppy grabbed onto my collar and pulled me out and away from the mess. I was lucky that she was such a large puppy and I was such a small child. After that, I went to live with my aunt in Arkansas. I hated that woman. She was so mean and only watched over me for the (Very) large amount of money left to me by my parents. It was her fault that I fell into the grip of drugs. I quickly got off them when I hit Kits during a high. Reliving that and feeling terribly guilty, my brain turned off the need for the white powder. After that, I stayed quiet in school and strived to become the perfect student. All this said, I wasn't sad when my aunt informed me that we were moving. So I packed up my things and my dog and we moved from sunny Arkansas to snowy Colorado. We were in a large, very old house that was so plainly haunted. It suited me. My outside sure didn't show it, but I was a cutter. An emo, if you care to use such terms. I cut my hips so that I could maintain my beloved style. I'm what they call a southern belle. At age sixteen, I had long, curly blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. My eyes were, and still are of course, sky blue. My ears were pierced twice. I was a country girl on the outside only, though. Well, the lifestyle sure as hell leaked into my heart. I loved, and still love, hunting and guitars and those comfy faded jeans and trucks. Oh God, did I love trucks! I fancy myself a sufficient hunter, knowing my way around both bow and gun. My name is Bannaka Rush and this is my story. My story of love. My story of pain. My story of life with it's twists and turns.


	2. Unseen

Sighing, I dropped yet another brown box on my floor. It made a dull thud as it hit the wooden floor. Since when did I have so much fucking stuff? I didn't remember packing all of this. My black bunny slippers shielded my feet from the rough wood of the hallway as I walked down the corridor to retrieve more stuff. How I longed to turn into a wolf and run around outside. Alas, I can't. There are no other werewolves in this tiny town and I heard that it would be a death wish to run about, fur flailing, howling in absolute euphoria. Oh well. I grabbed the last, and most important, two boxes and drug them to my room. I flipped them open and smiled. My bed stuff is in here, along with my favorite stuffed animals. I flipped on my stereo and East Jesus Nowhere flowed out. I sang along as I made my bed, tapping my foot to the beat every once in a while. I took Kits' paws in my hands and we slowly danced. My thirteen year old baby had trouble dancing like we used to. "A fire burns today, of blasphemy and genocide. The sirens of decay, will infiltrate the faith fanatics!" I sang and she barked.

"Quiet down up there!" My aunt, The Bitch, screamed from downstairs. Damn, that woman is loud. I set Kits' paws on the ground and she hopped as best she could onto my bed. I sat next to her and pet her head and back. I sang the last of the song quietly.

"Yeah..." I took a deep breath and held it in. After a few seconds, I let it out in a chocolate-scented swirl.

"Well, Miss Flower, who dost inhabit our lovely abode?" I whipped my head in the direction of the voice.

"No idea, man. I think she realizes we're here, though." My eyes were saucers. They went back to normal, narrowing in curiosity. "Can you hear us?" I nodded, terrified, yet captivated. Two pale figures floated at the far end of the room. One was a girl about my age, sixteen, and a man, twenty-one maybe.

"Well, this is queer. It's been a very long time since we've been spoken to." The guy said.

"Yeah, I've been stuck here with this old fart since the seventies! Anyway, I'm Flower. This is Theodore. We both died here and you're the first to hear us. It's nice to have someone to talk to!" Flower glided over to me and ruffled my hair. "Oh, you're so pretty!"

"Yes, I concur. You are a fine young lady, Miss-" He trailed off. My politeness kicking in, I spoke in a way I had to speak to the Elders.

"Miss Bannaka, kind sir. It truly is nice to meet you, Mister Theodore. May I ask how thou met thyne end?"

"Ahh! A proper young lady! That is pleasant to inquire. I was beheaded for a crime I did not commit. 'Twas an unfair trial."

"That is terrible!" I cried. Suddenly, my grandfather clock struck midnight. Oh wow. That late already? My body tingled and my eyes turned red. My tail grew and wolf ears followed. My teeth sharpened and my canines grew slightly longer. I bit my tongue to keep from howling. Both spirits gasped at my transformation. The state I was in is called the full-moon state. This happens every full moon. I was used to it by now.

"Oh wow! And I thought werewolves were ugly!"

"That's foolish! Werewolves are merely yarns spun by mothers to keep their young in bed at night! B-but..." He stammered.

"Yes, Mister Theodore. I am a werewolf. A creature of real life and not just in tales told by sailors and mothers alike. Although, there are striking differences between real werewolves and the kind you've been told of. I do not turn into a huge wolf on a full moon. I merely grow these extra appendages. I may turn into a normal wolf any time I choose. I am aware of the things I do when I am in wolf form."

"So you don't eat humans like in the stories?" Flower asked excitedly.

"That, my friend, is complete and utter crap. We are civilized and like any other human being. The same yet different."

"I-I see." Theodore sputtered. "I must take leave to my quarters to ponder this. Good day, Miss Bannaka."

"Good day, Mister Theodore."

"Bye, old man!" Flower chirped happily and Theodore floated through the ceiling. The female ghost broke out in giggles. I crawled into bed.

"Night, Flower Power."

"Night, Wolfers!" She left and I curled up into a little ball. I stayed home the next day, of course. I really just sat curled up in bed all day. The only time I got out was to walk Kits. I didn't see Theodore or Flower all day, but the female came by to say good night. After she left, I curled up in my bed. Suddenly, the covers lifted up by themselves and unseen hands pulled it over me. I felt a pair of invisible lips press to my forehead and, as quick as it had came, the presence was gone. I fell asleep quickly, oddly comforted by the gesture.


End file.
